gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stinger
For the police car in The Ballad of Gay Tony, see Police Stinger. For the police equipment, see Spike Strip. The Grotti Stinger is a two-door sports car which originally debuted in the original Grand Theft Auto, and recurred in the form of different designs. Description Design GTA 1 — GTA 2 In GTA 1, the Stinger based on the 1968-1972 Chevrolet Corvette C3 (the name is a reference to the Corvette Stingray). In GTA 2 it's based on the 1963 Corvette Split-Window. It can only be found in the Industrial District of Anywhere City, and gives the ElectroFingers power-up when crushed. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Stinger appears in hard-top and convertible form. The Stinger in both games is a cross resemblance between Porsche Boxster 986 and 2000–2007 Toyota MR2 Spyder. The front of the car and also the total shape also has a likeness to the Pontiac Solstice; this is certainly just coincidental, given that the Solstice was not revealed until 2004, 3 years after GTA III went on sale and 4 years after the game went into production. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Stinger resembles a 1968-1973 Ferrari Daytona Spyder, an apparent homage to Sonny Crockett's Ferrari Daytona Spyder replica and yet another reference to Miami Vice. A working name given to the Stinger in Grand Theft Auto III is "Shark", as evidenced in the "official" website for Capital Autos http://www.rockstargames.com/grandtheftauto3/flash/capitalAutos/. GTA V Returning to the series in Grand Theft Auto V as the Grotti Stinger, the car's design is based on the Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder SWB, which known for being very rare and associated with 1960's Hollywood celebrities. The front bumper closely resembles that of a Ferrari 250 GTO. Along with The High Life Update, this car is available for purchase with or without roof. Stinger GTA V rear.jpg|Rear view. Stinger Gta V Side View.jpg|Side view. Stinger Gta V Interior.jpg|Interior. Stinger Gta V Engine Close Up.jpg|Engine close up. Stinger-GTAV-Front.png|A Stinger in GTA V with roof Performance 2D Universe Both iterations handle great, respond well, and stick to the road. 3D Universe In GTA III, its performance is better than most vehicles, but is the least powerful of all the 2-door sports cars, with little tendency to drift. Its Yakuza variant, the Yakuza Stinger, handles better and is all-wheel-drive, as opposed to the stock cars, which are rear-drive. In Vice City and Vice City Stories, the Stinger in Vice City is amongst the fastest and best handling cars in the game. The Stinger's FWD drivetrain may be unusual for a high-end sports car, but it allows the car to be more stable during hard acceleration and turning than the RWD drivetrains in some other sports cars (especially in rainy conditions). This attribute, along with the car's lack of understeer, makes the Stinger ideal for racing. The only flaw with the car occurs when one uses too much handbrake during turns, which will cause the Stinger to oversteer and overswing its rear end. HD Universe In GTA V, the car boasts a relatively high speed and acceleration, on par with several sports coupés such as the Sentinel XS. At high speeds however, oversteer is noticeable, and the car has the tendency to fishtail when turning, and on some occasions powerslide off the road. The vehicle's durability is average, as the car can sustain multiple head-on collisions before failing. Notable Owners *Bryan Forbes *Brucie Kibbutz (Beta) *Joe Oliva *Victor Vance Trivia * In the beta version of GTA Liberty City Stories, there was a yellow Stinger supposedly reserved for use by the Sicilian Mafia. Its was possibly going to be called the Sicilian Stinger. But then it turned into a normal silver/white Stinger for the final version. If this is the case, it is likely due to the already existing Yakuza Stinger. * The GTA Vice City rendition of the Stinger made an appearance in Manhunt 2. * The Stinger, Z-Type, Stallion and the Tour Bus are the only vehicles from the 2D Universe to appear in the HD Universe. * Even though the Stinger does not appear in GTA San Andreas, a beta model exists within San Andreas' coding. The model is the same as Vice City's, albeit the headlights are different. * Aside from the fact the Stinger in GTA Vice City is based on Sonny Crockett's Ferrari from Miami Vice, several other references to the car from the TV show are present in the game: ** Sonny Crockett used in the first season of the show a boat named Chris Craft Stinger 390x. ** The Stinger shares its name with the Stinger Missile, which was used to blow up Crockett's Ferrari in season 3 of Miami Vice. ** A Stinger is found parked outside the Downtown Police Station in Downtown Vice City, referencing the car's use on the cop show. * In GTA: Liberty City Stories, if the player is armed with a Sub Machine Gun the gun will stick out the front windscreen, even if the window is still intact. * Strangely, in GTA Vice City, the Stinger is front-wheel drive, which is unusual for a sports car. * The hardtop variant in GTA Liberty City Stories somewhat bear similarities with Daihatsu Copen, a Japanese compact sports car. However this is coincidental. as Daihatsu Copen is introduced in 2002, roughly four years after the events of LCS. * In the GTA V mission Pack Man, a red Stinger can be seen on the Packer. However, unlike the other five cars, there is no corresponding mission to steal the Stinger, nor is it on the list seen inside Devin's garage. Nothing is known about why it is present, although it is possible Lamar Davis stole it as dialogue between him and Devin Weston indicates he is working for him or it was in the beta mission where the player has to steal Brucie Kibbutz's Stinger by luring him with a prostitute. * The convertible top can't be used in GTA V for unknown reasons. ** For this reason, both the convertible top, and the topless variants, are bought separately in GTA Online. * The Stinger has received the second most changes out of any car in the GTA Series. The first one was the Sentinel, having an unique model in almost every game it appeared. Locations ;GTA 1 *Appears in traffic in all three cities: Liberty City, San Andreas and Vice City. ;GTA 2 *Only appears in traffic in the Industrial District. ;GTA III *Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Parked in a back lot car park on the southwestern most block in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *Parked by a mansion garage in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. ;GTA Vice City *Very usually seen in north Downtown. *Around Leaf Links Golf Club. Seen commonly on the bridge that connects Vice City Midland and Mainland. ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Parked at a driveway of the second easternmost house (next to the future Cartel mansion), Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. ;GTA Vice City Stories *Parked just north of where the Police car is parked at the Downtown Police Station. *Parked in the InterGlobal Films studio in Prawn Island (sometimes appears in place of the Deluxo). *Spawns in Ocean Drive, along a row of parked cars in Ocean Beach. *Parked by a mansion in Starfish Island. *Behind the Malibu Club on the beach island. *Parked in front of the hotel on the east side of Vice Point Mall, Vice Point. ;GTA V *May be bought for $1,000,000 (Offline) or $850,000 (Online) from Legendarymotorsport.net. Variants *Yakuza Stinger *During the mission "Grand Theft Auto" in GTA III, Claude has to deliver a unique plum colored Stinger. See also * Stinger Z29, a sports car in GTA 1. * Police Stinger, a police car and fastest car in The Ballad of Gay Tony bearing no similarities with any earlier Stinger. * Yakuza Stinger, the Yakuza version of the Stinger in GTA III, GTA Advance and GTA Liberty City Stories. * Stinger GT, the grand tourer variant of the Stinger in GTA Online. Navigation }} de:Stinger es:Stinger fr:Stinger pl:Stinger ru:Stinger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Vehicles in GTA Online